The present invention relates to threaded fasteners and more particularly threaded fasteners of the type having a torque limiting feature for limiting assembly torque.
There are many applications utilizing threaded fasteners in which it is desirable to limit the magnitude of assembly torque. In such cases this can be done by a suitable tool such as a torque wrench. Quite often, however, such tools are not readily available or their provision is impractical. In the present invention a threaded nut member is provided to have a ratchet construction with a separate wrenching member. Torque is applied to the nut member with a conventional wrench acting on the wrenching member. The ratcheting construction is set to permit assembly torque to a preselected magnitude at which point ratcheting is commenced thereby precluding the application of additional torque. The ratchet structure, however, ratchets in only one direction and in the opposite direction does not ratchet and hence permits the application of adequate reverse torque for removal. Thus assembly and disassembly can be provided by conventional tools.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nut assembly having a torque limiting feature whereby application torque can be preselected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nut assembly having a nut member body and wrenching member which are interconnected via a ratchet assembly whereby application torque is limited.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nut assembly of the previously described type in which the ratchet assembly is operative to ratchet in one direction and not in the opposite direction whereby a reverse torque can be applied for removal of the nut assembly.